1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device structured so that a body mounted by the player is movable, and a virtual moving object maneuvering unit to be used for such game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known game device includes a display unit in front of a body mounted by the player, wherein the programmed movement of cars, airplanes and other vehicles are indicated on the display screen in correspondence with the control input from the operating unit.
Among the game devices of this type, players especially prefer those which provide movement of the body in accordance with the vehicle movements on the screen, and in fact, a large number of such game devices are on the market.
Generally, such game devices are structured to detect the control input from an input unit such as a handle via a sensor, and communicate such input to the body-moving power source to achieve movement of the body.
This type of game device is disclosed in Utility Model Laid-Open Sho 58(1983)-77785 and Utility Model Laid-Open Hei 5(1993)-11991. The first is a monitor game machine in which the player mounts the driver's stand and operates a handle in correspondence with the monitor screen provided in front of the driver's stand, wherein the driver's stand may be tilted forwards, backwards, to the left, and to the right in correspondence with the handle operation. This monitor game machine is able to detect the control input from the handle via a sensor, and tilt the driver's stand by controlling a hydraulic mechanism in correspondence with such control input.
The latter is an image-experiencing simulation seat, which, by providing a gas-driven actuator between a fixed base and a seat, enables free rocking of the seat mounted by the player in accordance with the game program.
However, as conventional game devices move the body through driving mechanisms such as hydraulic devices or gas-driven actuators, sense the control input from handles, etc., and thereafter the controlling base controls the body-moving mechanism in correspondence with the sensed results, it was difficult to move the body rapidly in accordance with the game program development.
On the other hand, there also exist conventional game devices which simulate car driving by directly connecting the handle to an AC servomotor, and realize a steering sense close to actual car driving under the control of an AC servomotor ("Indi 500" by Sega Enterprises, Ltd.). However, they are not structured to move the body in correspondence with the programmed car movements, so that in order to move the body, a separate power source for the movable body such as a hydraulic mechanism or gas-driven actuator becomes necessary, as shown with the two prior arts described above.